1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a location dependent device, and, more particularly, to determining a position of location dependent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors and/or sensors are typically installed in various positions on a vehicle to detect location dependent events and/or perform location dependent actions. For one example, a plurality of sensors may be deployed at a corresponding plurality of positions around an automobile in order to detect impacts at one or more of the plurality of positions. The signals provided by the sensors may be used to deploy one or more air bags to protect the occupants of the automobile in the event of a collision. For another example, a plurality of attitude control motors may be deployed at a plurality of locations on a guided missile. The attitude control motors may be used to change the heading of the guided missile so that the guided missile travels in a desired direction. In one embodiment, the attitude control motors may include an explosive device, such as a pyrotechnic squib, to provide a desired impulse to the guided missile. Alternatively, the attitude control motors may include an actuator that may be used to change the orientation of a flight control surface.
One or more buses may be used to transmit signals between a controller and the motor and/or sensor. For example, the signals provided by the sensors may include an address of the sensor so that the desired air bags may be deployed to protect the occupants of the automobile in the event of a collision. For another example, the heading of the guided missile may be changed by selecting one of the attitude control motors deployed on the guided missile and transmitting a control signal to activate the selected one of the attitude control motors. The control signal includes an address signal so that only the selected attitude control motor will activate in response to the control signal.
The attitude control motors and/or sensors have their addresses programmed prior to being installed on the guided missile. However, attitude control motors and/or sensors may be installed in the wrong location, or programmed with the wrong address, which may not be visibly or electronically detectable. Therefore, it may not be possible to determine that all of the attitude control motors and/or sensors have been installed in the correct location. An incorrectly installed motor and/or sensor may not operate in the desired manner. For example, if one or more sensors are deployed at the wrong location, or programmed with the wrong address, the desired air bags may not be deployed in the event of a collision. For another example, if one or more attitude control motors are installed in the wrong location, or programmed with the wrong address, the attitude control motor may activate and steer the missile in a direction that is different from the desired direction.